


At his mercy

by IchaIchaViolence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ill do tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaViolence/pseuds/IchaIchaViolence
Summary: This is not porn. I intended to make this sound sexual until it's revealed to be purely surgical at the end, but writing that in the summary defeats the purpose doesn't it?





	

The room is cold, it feels empty and alone. Kabuto makes no noise as he approaches the man. His hand silently reaches forward, brushes the abdomen, and suddenly the room fills with life. 

The subject at hand, a man tied down, makes a vain attempt at struggling in his bonds. He knows it's futile, it's all part of the plan. 

Kabuto's plan. He walks around slowly to all limbs, ensuring secure holds. These must be unbreakably tight before he begins. The subject is saying something, Kabuto doesn't care. 

Returning back to his innitial spot overlooking the man laying down, splayed, Kabuto returns his hand. This time he doesn't only touch, he applies some pressure. 

A sharp object handled by a skilled hand cuts the through layers. The subject is now louder than ever, he is not broken. He still feels that there is an opportunity to defend his ego, his body, himself. 

He should know better, Kabuto thinks, now that his core is completely exposed to me. 

Drawing the layers apart slowly, quite literally peeling them off, the patient shivers as much as he can in his position. 

Kabuto first feels around before he digs in, making sure that he's in the right place. The subject finaly shuts up. His teeth clatter a bit before they click and he locks his jaw shut. 

Now sure of himself, Kabuto slides his hand down to the subject's pulsating organ, curls around the back of it and draws it out of his cage. 

He absorbs the sound of his subject's defeated sounds. 

His mouth reaches down to the object at hand and lingers over it. The subject attempts to take a peek down at the sight. His head is thrown back in disbelief. 

Kabuto takes a lick, dirtying his mouth. He contemplates the purpose of what he is doing. It's sick, he thinks, he knows. He has no reason to be doing this. Yet, he has no reason to stop. 

Kabuto takes a bite out of the heart. The subject writhes violently. 


End file.
